Understanding the Show
by Elcall
Summary: When Four Star Academy holds their annual film festival, everyone can't help but notice the two stars fall in love. KanAko/AkoKana and slight SubaYume. Characters: Subaru, Yume, Laura, Kanata, Ako, Asahi, Mahiru, & Koharu. Oneshot. Collab with the awesome ikuyeah on tumblr!


**Hey everyone! This is a special oneshot I wrote with a new friend from tumblr, ikuyeah! Check her out! This about the movie "The Greatest Showman." I'm sure you will enjoy this!**

 **Pairing: KanAko / AkoKana and slight SubaYume**

 **Words: 11410**

 **~0~**

 **[ Subaru ]**

Brandishing a large bowl, Nijino Yume stepped up to the front of the crowd gathered in the covered court. "It's time to draw names on roles for this year's musical performance!" She cheered.

The new students and underclassmen blinked owlishly at the blonde in confusion. In front of the crowd, Yume's friends all groaned in unison at their friend's carefree nature. Laura - ever the responsible student - stepped up next to Yume and cleared her throat. "So, we are all aware that every year, Four Star Academy has a fair of which the main event is a show. This year that show will be based on a popular musical from America called The Greatest Showman." Laura surveyed the crowd, noticing the students who recognized the name. "Who has heard of or seen the musical?" She asked.

Mahiru raised her hand and so did her brother, Asahi. "It's the musical about the ringmaster of a circus with curious and strange people," Asahi piped up.

"Different people," Mahiru interjected, raising a brow at her brother who sheepishly rubbed at the back of her head in embarrassment.

Laura nodded. "In this bowl, we have the names of every female student here," She explained, signalling for Subaru to step up with a bowl of his own. The brunette came to a stop next to Yume, looking strangely fidgety. "And in Yuki-san's bowl, the names of the male students. We'll be picking from each bowl depending on the nature of the role. Any questions?" No hands shot up, Laura smiled. "Good, we will start by explaining the roles."

Kanata stepped up to the stage with a clipboard. "First, we have the main character of the musical. P.T. Barnum was a tailor's son who fell in love with a wealthy girl when he was young. In the show, they will have several songs together and apart but, in summary, Barnum is claimed to have cheated on his wife while touring with an opera singer from England. At the end of the musical, he will have reconciled with his wife." He explained, gesturing to Subaru's bowl.

"And the Showman will be…" Subaru reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper, reading it with a grin, "looks like it's going to be you, Kanata."

Kanata raised a brow at him. "Don't cry, Subaru," He snickered.

"As if," Subaru retorted.

"Next, we have the wife of P.T. Barnum. Charity Barnum. For most of the musical she's often seen supporting Barnum's dreams and she sings a heartbreaking song when Barnum leaves to tour with the British opera singer, knowing that her husband is likely enamoured with her. She stays behind to care for their two daughters and, as I said, reconciles with Barnum at the end of the musical." Kanata continued, ignoring Subaru's protests.

"And the role of Charity goes to…" Yume snatched a paper out of her bowl and gaped at the name written on it, "it's me!"

"Eh?" Subaru stared at Yume and then at Kanata, disbelieving.

Asahi snickered, Nozomu smirking next to him. "Don't cry, Subaru!" They both yelled.

"I'm not going to cry." Subaru protested, frowning at his friends.

With a sigh, Kanata kept going, "Next is Barnum's prodigy, Phillip Carlyle. He's from a rich family of producers. Barnum invites him to become his partner at the circus and he falls in love with a trapeze artist, Anne Wheeler. By the end of the musical, he will become the circus' ringleader." Kanata shrugged. "Interesting role, he does some songs with some trapeze stunts-"

"Woah, it's you, Subaru-kun," Yume said loudly, smiling as she tilted her head in his direction. "Don't cry, Su-"

"Stop that," Subaru cut her off, blushing slightly at her teasing.

"Keep going, Kira-san," Laura said, shaking her head at them.

Kanata cleared his throat, going back to the list. "Next, Anne Wheeler, the trapeze artist. Whoever is cast will need some trapeze training," He pointed out.

Subaru turned to observe Kanata who looked on edge. He'd noticed earlier that Kanata looked a bit anxious but now he seemed almost anticipative. His gaze kept going to the front of the crowd, where the S4 members were. To Saotome Ako.

It would make sense, he thought, if Kanata anticipated whatever role she would get. She was a talented actress, a prodigy in her own right. But, Subaru peered at Kanata, something about his gaze seemed off.

"Whoever will be playing her will have several stunts as well as a song with Phillip Carlyle," He turned to Yume and nodded.

Yume gave him a thumbs up and then pulled the topmost paper out of the bowl. She gasped, raising the slip of paper into the air, "Ako-chan!"

"Huh," Saotome Ako, who had been quiet throughout the proceedings, stood up abruptly, her face red. "I mean, yes. Understood. Of course." She bowed, the students clapping for her. "Thank you, I'll do my best."

Kanata stared at her and then at Subaru, then back at her. And Subaru understood.

Subaru smirked. "Hey, Kanata," He called out.

Kanata turned to him, a dazed look on his face.

"Don't cry."

 **[ Laura ]**

 _Is it impossible? Say that it's possible-_

Laura winced as she watched the two bodies clash. Literally, and figuratively. Subaru and Ako were practicing the hardest scene of the musical, one that required cooperation from both parties to effectively pull off. But, to Laura, the two of them weren't working together in technique but also in their style.

Ako's body had a stiffness to it; one that she had never seen her have, especially since Laura had witnessed her friend's amazing skills multiple times before. As for Subaru, well, she hadn't seen his live acting for a long time now, but it seemed to her that he was slouching- holding back or not putting his full potential into it somehow.

That angered Laura slightly. Her friend was working her hardest and Subaru wasn't even trying to do the same.

Laura sighed, reaching a hand up to her forehead and massaging it around. She glanced at the clipboard in her arms with the schedule of their practice on it, then at the clock on the wall; it was past noon. She held the clipboard against her body as she clapped with her hands, gaining everyone's attention, "Okay everyone! I think that's enough for now. Let's take a lunch break; thirty minutes."

Mutters spread across the room as everyone gathered themselves up, and Laura put her clipboard down on the bench beside her. She joined Yume and Koharu as they stepped out of the auditorium they were practicing in, looking over to the blonde as she spoke.

"I'm worried about Ako-chan…" Yume said softly, as if it were a secret.

Koharu nodded mutely.

Laura glanced away, sighing, "Something isn't working. But I'll figure it out."

Koharu snapped her gaze at Laura, then smiled, "I'm sure you will. I hate seeing Ako-chan struggle like this."

Laura and Yume nodded in agreement.

They continued in silence, until Laura stopped halfway on their way to the cafeteria. "I need to go check some papers of the musical. Yume, bring me back a box to the auditorium?"

Yume smiled at the request, shooting her a thumbs up, "You got it! Come on, Koharu-chan, we don't have much time to eat!"

Koharu gasped as Yume tugged her, and Laura giggled.

She brushed her hands and turned down the path to quickly head to the song class building where she had her papers. Once she arrived, however, she realized that she left her clipboard in the auditorium. With a huff, she gathered her papers and took them back with her. When she entered the lobby area of the building, she heard some voices from the inside.

Curiosity peaked, Laura carefully placed her papers down and peered around the corner of the auditorium.

"-You even trying?"

Laura blinked. Was that Kanata? Who was he talking to?

He continued after a moment of silence, "You don't always have to compromise for Subaru. You have to let him compromise for you too."

Laura's eyes widened, and she turned her head further to see Ako, twisting the large performance ring that she was practicing with.

Is that what was happening? Ako was working herself to adjust her acting for Subaru? Now that she was thinking about it, Laura saw it now; Ako's stiffness- because she was trying to accommodate for Subaru.

Ako twisted the ring sharply, then retorted, "I'd like to see you do better, Kira Kanata!"

Laura watched as Kanata stalked closer to Ako. He grabbed her arm, replying with a simple, "Okay."

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be._

Then, Laura felt her breath get taken away. Kanata and Ako began performing the routine that they were trying to perfect with Subaru and Ako all morning. Laura watched as the two of them never took their eyes off each other, their bodies flowing perfectly to the rhythm of the other. The maneuvered gracefully, despite the tension rising out of both figures in thick waves.

Laura couldn't peel her eye away, not even when she heard the doors open behind her.

"Laura!" Yume called, waving an arm to gain her attention, but frowning when she didn't get a response. She stepped closer, "What are you…" she trailed off, catching sight of the inside of the auditorium.

 _It feels impossible! It's not impossible. Is it impossible? Say that it's_ _ **possible**_ _!_

It seemed that everyone had returned, as Laura heard other footsteps, turning into silence and sharp intakes of breath, but she never turned her gaze away from the wonderful performance in front of her.

Kanata and Ako were finally finished, standing very close and staring at each other deeply.

Something hit the ground and crashed.

The two performers jumped away, only just catching sight of the crowd that had grew. Cheers erupted for the two of them, and the group rushed forward.

Yume shook excitedly, "That was amazing Kanata!"

"Ako-chan too!" Koharu added, "I knew you could pull it off!"

Laura noticed Ako scoot away from Kanata slightly, her face bright red. A glance at Laura made her see the tinges of pink on his own cheeks.

A wicked grin striked itself on Laura's face. Oh, now she understood.

She toned it down and stepped forward, "Well I think that settles it."

"Settles what?" Yume blinked owlishly.

Laura put her hands on her hips, "Yuki-san and Kira-san should switch places."

After an initial phase of shocked "what?"s, there where many voices of agreement.

"Agreed!" Asahi called out, from where he was wiping water that had spilled from the cup he dropped earlier, Mahiru standing beside him handing him more towels, "Kanata, that was great!" He paused, looking down at the spill again, "Ah, sorry… I was bringing this back for you…"

Kanata brushed past everyone to go to him, "Thanks." He took the tray from Mahiru with a nod.

Laura grabbed her clipboard from the bench, clicking the pen, "So Kira-san, you up for it? Yuki-san? What do you say?"

Subaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I think you're right. Saotome-san and I couldn't get it right, but obviously Kanata has got it down already."

Nozomu smiled at his friend, "That's Kanata for you."

Subaru grinned and said, "So if you want to switch our parts, I'm fine with it."

Laura smiled, turning it to Kanata.

He nodded, "That would be fine."

Laura turned to the last person she wanted to make sure was okay. "Ako?"

Ako was still frozen, Koharu and Yume standing near her. Her jaw opened, then closed, then opened again, and she seemed to struggle with words. Laura waited until she nodded, replying, "Yes."

Laura eyes sparkled as she scribbled on her clipboard quickly, as if they would change their minds if she didn't do it fast enough. "So that keeps Ako as Anne Wheeler, Kira-san as Phillip Carlyle, Yuki-san as Barnum, and Yume as his wife."

Yume pumped her arm in the air, "Alright! Let's do our best!" She cheered, patting Subaru's arm.

His cheeks blushed a cute pink, and Laura covered her grin as she watched all of them.

 **[ Asahi ]**

"Yuki-san! A little more to the center. You need to make it snappier," Laura directed. Nodding to Asahi, she paused the music. "Can you do something about Yuki-san's hat. I think it's not the right weight. He keeps missing the brim when he has to throw it up and catch it."

Asahi nodded assent. It did look off when he threw it up and he hadn't caught it once during practice. "I'll see what we can do." He scurried up the stage to Subaru and inspected the hat.

"It's probably the design, more of the aesthetic additions are on one side so it's not even in weight." He muttered to himself, taking the hat with him off-stage to hand over to Koharu.

By the time he returned to the rehearsal with Subaru's new hat, it seemed like the choreography had been cleaned up and everyone was being called to the stage for blocking.

"Alright, from the top." Laura clapped her hands loudly.

Asahi walked towards the front of the stage where Kanata was on standby. His scene was after everything they were working on now, when Barnum would meet Phillip Carlyle, the producer and playwright. "What did I miss?" He asked quietly as Subaru began to sing, stomping his feet to the rhythm.

' _You stumble through your days. Got your head hung low, your skies' a shade of grey_.' He sang, slowly walking up the steps to Barnum's circus building.

"Sakuraba just finished with the choreography and Ak-" Kanata seemed to catch himself and cleared his throat to hide the rising redness in his cheeks. "Saotome's got her harness on."

Asahi's eyes went to Saotome Ako who was discreetly harnessed so she could transition from the trapeze two feet above the stage floor down to the stage floor. He winced, it was one thing to see her do those stunts from afar and another to be this close while she did her death defying act. The scale wasn't as large as a real circus but he'd seen her get hurt several times from falling the wrong way.

Really, it was no wonder Kanata was worried.

…wait a second.

Asahi side-eyed Kanata whose focus was yet again on Saotome. Now that Asahi really thought about it, he'd been that way ever since he met Saotome, eyes glued to her as if anticipating what would happen next. And while Asahi thought it was funny that Saotome seemed to near despise Kanata for teasing her all the time, it was also notable that Kanata was always around to tease her. Kanata, the busybody who never rested in his career, made time for each of Saotome's performances and idol activities even if she was only selling sweets at a school festival.

' _No more living in those shadows. You and me we know how that goes_.' Yuri, who'd taken the role of the singing bearded lady, sang as she stepped forward with the rest of the cast.

Saotome swung out with Nozomu, meeting him in the middle and then switching over to his rope while he switched to hers. Nozomu was playing Anne's brother and was going to be in several scenes with Saotome up on the trapeze.

' _We'll be the light that's shining. Bottle up and keep on trying.'_ She and Nozomu sang together as they swung back, Nozomu catching Ako's hands and then gently letting her go when she reached the side of the stage where the jump off board was.

Kanata sighed softly, relieved, and then clapped with the rest of the support crew. There were several times Saotome had fallen and the harness wasn't enough to absorb the blow of the fall resulting in several bumps that Koharu needed to treat.

The curtains dropped and when they drew backup Subaru was wearing his ringmaster outfit with the rest of the cast in formation behind him including Nozomu and Saotome. ' _Come alive, come alive_.' They sang together. ' _Go and_ _ride your light_ , _let it burn so bright_.' Nozomu and Saotome nodded to each other before bending back and doing a truly impressive and synchronized backflip through strategically placed hoops.

"Alright, this is it. Let's make it perfect." Laura yelled from off stage.

Yume got up on stage as part of the audience holding two younger kids - twins - with her who were playing hers and Subaru's children for the musical.

"1, 2, 3. Go." Kanata muttered to himself, pointing at the ensemble.

' _When the world becomes a fantasy_.' They slid left and right before shaking their hands downward snappily. ' _And you're more than you could ever be._ ' Alternating their arms up and down three times, they stepped right and then slid left. ' _Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open!_ ' Facing left, Subaru pushed his coattails back with a dramatic flourish.

" _So come alive_!" They all cheered, the backstage cast came forward acting as a mob who rallied against Barnum's circus with signs saying ' **Go Home, Freaks**!' while behind them the main cast changed to another set of costumes.

When the mob cleared, the ensemble sans Subaru was performing in a circle with a clear gap in the middle where Yuzu cartwheeled in next to Haruka, both dancers holding onto each other as they did a synchronized split.

' _To anyone who's bursting with a dream_.' Saotome sang, swinging down on a rope and then strutted past them.

The ensemble cheered, all of them turning to the right to welcome Subaru back to the stage in another outfit.

Asahi gasped and then threw the hat to Subaru, both him and Kanata smiling when the brunette caught it and winked at them.

' _To anyone who's searching for a way to break free!_ ' He gestured to Yuri as she took to his right and Saotome took Subaru's left.

' _Break free!_ ' Yuri echoed.

' _Break free!_ ' Saotome took the lyric to a higher note.

All of them stomped down in unison, clapping to the beat. ' _And the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be-_ ' Subaru spun around on his knees, gesturing to Yume in the pseudo-crowd. ' _Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open._ ' The twins spun around and then imitated their dance steps.

Yume, feeling confident in her adlibbing, blew a kiss in Subaru's direction which caused the brunette to nearly miss his cue.

' _And we know we can't be go back again to the world that we were living in_.' The ensemble lined up and Subaru ran, sliding across the stage on his knees, waving his hat in the air. When he reached the end of the line, he stood up and winked at Yume who just laughed and clapped her hands while the twins both jumped up.

' _Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open-_ ' Two ropes came down just in time for Nozomu and Saotome to grab onto. Both of them were pulled up to the air where they tied the rope around their waist and then allowed themselves to fall downward while twirling their bodies along the rope.

' _So come alive!_ ' The ensemble sang, the music coming to a stop as Nozomu and Saotome hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Nozo-"

"Ako-"

Asahi turned and stared at Kanata who surged forward into the crowd of ensemble members. The blonde followed shortly after, ready to bring anyone who was injured over to Koharu.

"We're okay." Nozomu said, trying to reassure everyone while also checking if Saotome was hurt.

Kanata was leaning over Saotome with his hands jammed into his pockets probably to keep his hands to himself and not creepily pulling the girl up to check on her or hug her or anything, a worried and frustrated look on his face. "Don't be an idiot. Tell your cast if you're hurt."

Saotome huffed. "Of course, I'd tell my cast if I was hurt. Not telling them will only make it worse." She looked up at Kanata, noticing how concerned he was and blinking up at him in shock. "I really am… fine. Just a little sore from falling on my side."

Kanata leaned back and gave Laura a look that the director immediately understood.

"You need to take a break-" Kanata scolded, stopping abruptly when a familiar hand shot up in front of his face.

Saotome wiggled her hand in his direction. "I'm not going to say no to a break so you might as well stop your lecture right there and help me up." She said quietly, the ensemble sans Asahi leaving them so they could have their moment in peace.

With a smirk, Kanata grabbed her forearm and gently pulled her up until she crashed into his chest. "Could it be that I've managed to get your attention?" He teased.

"D-Don't flatter yourself!" Saotome shoved him a little but not too far since her side was still sore and she needed him to be her human crutch.

Asahi watched them - Ako-chan, he'd call her Ako-chan now that its clear that Kanata liked her - bicker and smiled.

"Way to go, Kanata." He said softly in understanding.

Mahiru stared at her brother and at the ensemble, a little confused at their behavior. "First it was Yuki, and then Laura… now, Asahi." She turned to watch as Kanata smirked at her friend. "What's going on, here?"

 **[ Mahiru ]**

Mahiru inspected the scene; the set was still half built, but it was beginning to form. The current scene they were practicing was when Subaru's character was showing Kanata's character around the circus to introduce him. Kanata was to witness the show that Ako's and Nozomu's character was performing on the other side of the set, and Ako was to swing over to Kanata and they would meet gazes.

It was a "love at first sight"- like scene, Mahiru had to admit, and that from there the story radiated a romantic aura between the two characters.

Mahiru turned her gaze to Ako, who, for the sake of it just being a practice, was standing at the opposite side of the stage on the podium, preparing to jump off with her harness and meet at the other side with Kanata for the brief moment. She was fiddling with her harness, then her hands, then her hair.

Mahiru briefly wondered what was bothering her, but then thought that it was probably the act. She gulped, knowing that she herself would have trouble with it, and with the amount of times that Ako was falling and tripping up, she would be worried too.

Ako kept her gaze ahead of her though, it was unmoving despite her body fidgeting. Mahiru raised an eyebrow to herself, then carefully followed her line of sight back to where Subaru and Kanata were.

Oh of course, she was watching the performance play out, probably waiting for her cue.

' _You can do like you do, or you could do like me_ -' Suddenly, Subaru's voice gave out and he coughed.

Mahiru immediately grabbed a water bottle and went over to hand it to him.

"Yuki-san! Be careful with your throat!" Laura shouted just as soon. "We don't want it to be sore before the final show even arrives!"

Subaru waved his hand at her in response, pulling the bottle away, "I know, sorry, my voice just dropped."

Laura gave him a stink eye, and Mahiru appreciated that it wasn't directed at her.

"Alright then, let's take five everyone," Laura said, putting her board down and going to chat with the teachers.

Mahiru glanced up in the set where Ako remained, with other set members of Four Star behind her. But Ako was still staring down at the scene, her expression unreadable to Mahiru. Mahiru followed her gaze, and found it directed at Kanata. But since Subaru had stepped offset, Ako must have been watching Kanata.

Mahiru's eyebrows furrowed in a frown. Why would Ako be-

"Back on set, everyone!" Laura shouted once again.

Mahiru blinked, startled out of her thoughts. She stepped back to the side of the set, watching Ako, as she prepared for her jump.

' _We're going to the other side_ -'

When Subaru's character gestured to Kanata to look out at the stage, Ako leaped from her position, swinging across the air, meeting Kanata's gaze closely.

Mahiru looked to Kanata, checking his expression. She deadpanned; it was in his usual stoic mode. She flicked her eyes to Ako briefly, whose eyes were sparkling with determination… and something else Mahiru couldn't catch.

But then things froze in Mahiru's eyes. Ako's legs weren't hooked around the bar enough, and she had swung out too far, causing her legs to slip and her body to fall.

Ako let out a sharp cry; the harness caught most of her weight, but she still hit the ground. Luckily, they had set out mats just in case of that.

Mahiru briskly went up to check on her, holding her shoulder as she helped roll her, "Are you okay?"

Ako blinked, sitting up. She rubbed her head, "Yes, I'm fine."

Mahiru narrowed her eyes, "Did you hit your head?"

Ako shook her head, "No, I just got a little dizzy at the last moment, I think."

Mahiru digested the response, then nodded. She turned upward at the balcony, where Subaru and Kanata were peering over. Subaru's eyes were wide in surprise and worry, and Kanata… his eyes were wide as well, but his expression was, dare Mahiru say, worried? Something like helplessness seeped into the gaze he sent down at Ako.

At the same time, Laura was shouting, "Cut! Ako, you need to practice that move more! And Kira-san! What was that? Your face was so plain! Put your emotion into it!" she sighed and rubbed her head, glancing at Ako again. "Are you okay, Ako?"

Ako nodded, standing up with Mahiru's assistance, "Yes. I think I swung too hard and I was worried I would hit Kana- uh, _Kira-san_."

She choked on her words, and Mahiru sent her a strange look. Mahiru turned to Laura, who was smirking at the red head.

"Okay. Well how about you go practice more. You're going to have to be in the air the whole time in the real show, anyways," Laura said.

Ako resigned, nodding at Laura, then trudging to the side where the director for the performance stunts was.

Laura then instructed Subaru and Kanata to restart their scene. Mahiru moved to the side, to help the other students working on the set building. While working, Mahiru glanced over at Ako, to see her glancing back at Kanata again. Mahiru frowned.

Minutes later, Mahiru glanced at Kanata and Subaru, only to spot Kanata looking at Ako when she had her back to him, catching a helpless looking expression.

Mahiru huffed, then crossed her arms. What in the world was going on?

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Mahiru followed the arm to see Laura.

"Do you see it?" Laura grinned deviously, "Those two… are hopeless."

Mahiru blinked at her, then back at the two they were talking about. She blinked, seeing them casting glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. "Wait…" something clicked in Mahiru's head, "you don't mean…"

Laura covered a laugh, nodding, "Yup. It gets me going."

Mahiru's eyebrows raised, then shared a smile with Laura. Now she understood what the secret was.

Hours filled with practice and training later, Laura called the group together again to perform the scene full out.

Mahiru and the rest of the cast and crew gathered to watch if the hard work of the actors were paying off.

Having already called "action," the group was performing on the stage. Subaru sang his line, gesturing off the balcony past Kanata to the performers, ' _We're going to the other side-_.'

Ako and Nozomu, along with other students, were on the other side of the stage doing their routines. Then, just as Kanata turned his gaze in the direction, Ako came swinging by at just the perfect moment.

Mahiru took a look at Kanata's face. His eyes were bright and glassy, his lips parted in an awe and whisper of a smile.

Mahiru flicked her gaze to Ako, whose eyes widened at Kanata and lips spread into a wider smile than it already was in. Mahiru felt the surprise of his acting radiate off of him, making her feel the surprise as well.

The next part was Ako and the rest of the actors finishing up their routines and heading to the "back" of the circus, which was the part of the set, and meet Subaru and Kanata.

They concluded the rest of the scene smoothly, going further than they had in previous rehearsals.

As soon as Laura shouted "cut!" to end the scene, everyone burst into loud cheers.

Mahiru clapped her own hands excitedly; Ako and Kanata pulled off their parts perfectly, and everyone witnessed it happen. She looked over at Laura, whose eyes were bright and proud of the duo especially. Their eyes met, and Mahiru could see the twinkle of mischief and happiness in her eyes, surely reflecting her own.

 **[ Koharu ]**

Koharu's always known that Mahiru was an impressive performer. All that experience she had as a model gave her a particular aura, an aura that she employed in her role as Jenny Lind, the British Opera singer who fell in love with Barnum.

' _You set off a dream in me_ ,' Mahiru turned her head to the left, smiling a breathtakingly beautiful smile at Subaru. ' _Getting louder now. Can you hear it echoing?_ ' She continued, not letting Subaru's deadpan expression put a stutter to her performance.

"Yuki-san needs to stop being so touchy about this scene. Barnum doesn't cheat on his wife," Laura sighed.

Koharu let out a soft laugh, "He won't give Yume any reason to doubt." She winked.

"Yume doesn't even know he likes her," Laura rolled her eyes at Subaru's behavior.

' _Take my hand_ ,' Mahiru extended a hand to the crowd.

Koharu blinked as the spotlight drifted over to the side of the stage where the cast of Barnum's circus show was watching the performance.

Kanata looked discreetly at Ako, hesitantly reaching for her hand which rested on the rails of the balcony to emphasise the moment happening between them.

' _Cause darling without you_ ,' Ako started, perfectly on cue, smiling subtly to herself.

Mahiru took a deep breath, ' _All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Never be enough_.' Another spotlight lit up Yume watching from the seats on the second tier of the stage below where Ako and Nozomu climb to do their stunts.

By the time the second chorus came around, Yume was staring at Subaru with so much hurt that the brunette nearly bolted towards her to make sure she was okay.

' _Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it'll-_ ' Laura leaned forward, watching as Kanata turned around, noticing several upper class people staring and gossiping about him. ' _Never be enough_.' Slowly, he let go of Ako's hand and stepped away. ' _Never be enough_ -'

Ako, tears gathering in her eyes, took one look at Kanata before turning and leaving. ' _For me_.'

"Great! That was perfect! Shift the stage for This Is Me," Laura called out, signalling for the curtains to drop so that the extras could come onto the stage dressed as rich people and the extras dressed as the mob of haters to be ready when the set up changes.

When the curtains rose, Kanata was in the second level and Ako was crying quietly in the middle of the stage. ' _I am not a stranger to the dark_.' Yuri walked up to her and turned her around, hugging her. ' _Hide away, they say, cause we don't want your broken parts_.'

Ako let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around Yuri, the circus cast surrounding her. Nozomu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ' _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say, no one'll love you as you are._ ' Yuri's expression became fierce as she lifted Ako's chin. ' _But I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us-_ '

' _For we are glorious_.' Ako nodded, wiping her tears away.

Transitioning through the party, to the streets, and then into the circus stage they danced in unison.

' _I'm not scared to be seen_ ,' Ako made eye contact with Nozomu in the second tier and then glared up at him. ' _I make no apologies. This is me_ -'

Stomping down, Ako's foot slid and she fell back with a startled scream. The rough surface of the stage floor leaving slight bruises on her legs and faint scratches on her palms.

"Koharu-chan," Laura shot up from her seat, trying to get up the stage and past the other performers.

Kanata, having witnessed the whole thing, grabbed for one of the ropes and swung down toting a first aid kit with him. "Give her some room, will you?" He nearly sneered at the rest of the cast and carefully reached for Ako's ankle. "You need to extend your leg-"

"Where did you get a first aid kit?" Ako asked, blinking at him.

"You get hurt often enough. Now, extend your leg," He huffed, applying pressure to her foot and rotating it the way he remembered seeing on the internet. "It doesn't look like it's too bad, probably just leaned on it the wrong way. Show me your hands."

Ako blushed, realizing that Kanata was really close, close enough to kiss and Koharu watched as Ako shook her head as if to do away with those thoughts even as her eyes lingered on his face. Koharu focused on Kanata's expression, serious but with a hint of relief, his eyes darting everywhere to check if Ako really was okay. He seemed to just be thankful being able to help her.

 _Ah_ , Koharu thought. That explained a lot of Kanata's helpless looks and the way Ako - calm and confident Ako - was reduced to a blushing and stuttering mess whenever the M4 member was involved.

Koharu sat down. She'd let Kanata handle this. He'd worked hard to be able to help the girl her loved after all, who was she to get in the way of that?

With a soft smile, she glanced at Asahi who seemed to be pointing at Kanata excitedly while exchanging knowing looks with Subaru.

She understood the feeling too well.

 **[ Yume ]**

Yume liked to think that she was a good actress, if not, at least a bit decent. However, with the last scene, before Ako had tripped and when she was supposed to be emotional at the sight of Mahiru's character singing to Subaru, she was doubting it. Subaru kept sending her the oddest stares, as if she was dressed as the bearded lady instead of the wife she was supposed to be.

Of course, she acted as if she didn't see them, but she did. And it unnerved her to think that one of her rivals probably thought that she wasn't good enough for her role.

She sighed, patting the skirt of her dress down.

"What's up, Yume?" Mahiru popped up beside her, still dressed in her costume too.

Yume smiled up at her, "Oh nothing…"

Mahiru raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure? You look troubled."

Yume turned her head away, "Do you think I'm a bad actress?" she asked suddenly.

Mahiru frowned with concern, "No, of course I don't. Why would you think that?"

Yume wrung her hands together, "Well, I don't know if you noticed… but Subaru-kun was giving me some really strange looks during our run just now. I tried to ignore it and do a better job of looking heart broken like Charity would have… but he kept doing it. So I think I did a bad job. Did you see me?"

Mahiru's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You think… you actually think that Yuki-san thinks that?"

Yume shrugged, "I dunno."

Mahiru placed a hand over Yume's suddenly, "Yume. Just think of all the times he's helped you, and think if that's something he would do. Maybe there's something else you just aren't seeing." She patted the back of her hand, then stood up, "I'm going to see what's happening next."

Yume nodded, but kept thinking. Something about the way Subaru was looking at her made it stick in her mind. Maybe Mahiru was right, and Yume was only reading this incorrectly. What Mahiru said was true, Subaru helped and assisted Yume in so many ways since she first met him.

A smile spread on her lips and she laughed to herself as she recalled their first meeting. And then their second encounter when he had helped her, whether he knew it or not. And since then, many more ways, especially since she had claimed him as her rival. Whenever someone would even mention M4, she would automatically remember Subaru and want to work harder.

And she knew it was a mutual feeling. The way Subaru looked at her when she announced their rivalry; Yume didn't regret it.

"Yume-chan!"

Yume looked up to see two small bodies scurrying over to her. Yume waved at them, "Hana-chan, Kao-chan!" The two girls were acting as Yume's and Subaru's character's children. "What's going on?"

Hana shook her head, "Kira-san is helping Saotome-san with her foot."

Kaoru smiled and said, "Yea, and you did a good job on this scene!"

Yume smiled warmly, "Thanks Kao-chan!"

"Mhm!" Hana hummed, "And you and Subaru-kun make good parents! Subaru-kun is a nice dad!"

Yume covered her smile, "Subaru-kun is really nice, isn't he?" Something shifted in Yume's chest as she spoke those words.

The two girls nodded, and Kaoru spoke again, "You and Subaru-kun make a nice couple!"

"Just like a real mommy and daddy!" Hana added with a grin.

Yume laughed awkwardly as her face heated up, "I don't think…"

"But you are!" they insisted.

"She's what?" a new voice appeared.

Oh no, Yume gulped.

The two little girls spun around to face Subaru, "You and Yume-chan look cute together!"

The unsuspecting soul froze in his spot, his friendly smile dropping and his face turning a bright red, "Wh-at?"

Yume covered her face, "Hana-chan, Kao-chan, can we drop it?"

The two girls smiled deviously, but nodded at Yume silently.

Yume glanced at Subaru, "What's the news?"

Subaru blinked at her in confusion, then cleared his throat, "Right. Sakuraba-san said to get ready, we're gonna run through that scene again in a few minutes."

Yume turned her head away, thinking. She let out a breath, then looked up, stepping up to Subaru. She patted his shoulder, "Thank you. I'll do better this time."

Subaru stared at her, "Uh… sure?"

Yume nodded, letting out a smile. "Okay girls, let's go."

 **[ Kanata ]**

The curtain rose on the day of the Four Star Academy School Festival. The popularity of the school being at an all time high, more visitors came to watch than they did the year previous to come see how the new S4 would perform. Laura stepped backstage, surveying the cast members lined up waiting for their cues.

"Let's do this," she nodded, the music starting.

Lights bathing the stage in sepia, the extras sat in the benches around the back of the stage with Subaru standing in the middle of the stage with his back turned.

' _Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for._ ' He sang, the cast singing to support him. ' _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor_.'

Kanata watched as the stage came alive, the circus joining Subaru for the opening salvo. He would be replacing Subaru at the end of the musical when Barnum decides to retire to be with his family.

' _A million dreams are all it's gonna take_.' He continued to watch as Subaru and Yume started dancing together, singing through the early days of Barnum's life and the birth of their two daughters up to Barnum being fired from his job. ' _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_.'

Next to him, Ako reached for his hand with her steady fingers.

Kanata gasped, quietly, softly, as if a single sound would startle her and make her let go. She couldn't. The very thought of her letting go shook him. Clasping her hand in his, he said nothing.

"Th-This is just me making sure you don't chicken out, alright?" She stuttered, but her hand stayed in his.

Kanata nodded, squeezing her hand once, "If it's with you, I'm sure I can do anything." He smirked at her.

Ako blinked up at him in confusion. "Who are you and what did you do to that jerk, Kira Kanata?" She asked, tilting her head.

' _You stumble through your days-_ ' Subaru started singing as more extras filtered out onto the stage and the circus cast were all getting ready along with Nozomu. ' _Got your head hung low, your skies' a shade of grey_.'

The M4 member was staring at Kanata and Ako's joined hands with a smirk, not knowing if now was a good time to mention that he and Ako had to be on the third tier for their stunts.

With a short burst of laughter, Kanata reluctantly let go.

"Show them what Saotome Ako can do," He shoved his hands in his pockets and let an admiring expression take the place of his usual bored one, smiling brightly at the S4 member.

Ako, her cheeks strangely red, squared her shoulders and grinned. "I intend to," she nodded before rushing up the stairs to the third tier with Nozomu hot on her heels.

Kanata walked around the stage to watch them perform, everyone perfectly in sync with one another. When the number was finished, the crowd stood up and applauded. The curtains dropped in time for the scenery to change.

Subaru was back on stage, leading his family to the house he'd bought for them because of the circus' success. Quickly, it shifted to Subaru giving one of his daughter's ballet shoes which she used in a recital.

Kanata straightened his formal jacket and then walked onto the stage in time for the scene to shift to a party full of socialites. Subaru pointed at him and turned to Yume while Kanata pretended to mingle with several girls from Four Star Academy.

The music picked up as he and Subaru slid over to the bar. ' _Right here, right now. I put the offer out. I don't want to chase you down, I know you see it._ ' Subaru sang, twirling around him as if showing off his prowess. ' _You run with me and I can cut you free, out of the drudgery and walls you keep in_.'

The bartender, Asahi, slid a shot glass with water in it towards Subaru who caught it and drank it. ' _Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play. Cause I got what you need so come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side._ ' Stepping onto one of the prop tables, Subaru started tap dancing on its surface while sliding his suit jacket off causing a bunch of girls in the audience to cheer.

Kanata rolled his eyes at Subaru and waited for his turn until pushing himself and his chair away from the bar. ' _Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in-_ ' He turned and faced Subaru. ' _Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen. So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go. Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_.' Sliding off his own suit jacket, he hopped up so he was standing on his high chair.

' _Now I admire you, and that whole show you do. You're onto something, really it's something_.' He shrugged in admission. ' _But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells. I'll have to leave that up to you-_ '

Jumping off his seat, Kanata landed on the bartop and started dancing revelling in the cheers of the M4 fans in the audience. ' _Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play. 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride. I don't need to see the other side-_ ' From his high vantage point, he saw Ako in the second tier getting harnessed for her stunt. ' _So go and do like you do. I'm good to do like me_.' He did a complicated step sequence and then winked up at her, smiling when her face reddened.

' _Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine. I don't need to see the other side-_ ' He let himself get swept up in the rest of the song and Barnum convincing Carlyle to be his partner. Subaru led him to the front of the stage in time for the set to change back to the circus.

' _Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play._ ' Asahi gave them their respective coats and hats with a smile. They both nodded at him and put their costumes on. 'Cause if we do we're going to the other side-' Climbing up to the second tier, Subaru led Kanata forward.

'We're going to the other side.'

Stepping forward, Kanata closed his eyes to recall how he'd first met Ako, his pride at how she's grown as an idol and as a person. When he opened them again, she was there dangling dangerously upside down as she swung his way on the trapeze. He didn't have to fake the look of complete awe and affection that was on his face and he had a feeling the look of pleased surprise and fondness in Ako's eyes was equally genuine.

"W-Who was that?" Kanata stuttered, his heart stopping when Ako stared and reached out to him.

Subaru stepped forward, his hand on Kanata's shoulder bringing him back to reality. "Let me introduce you." He smiled knowingly.

The rest of the show, his character getting to know the members of the circus and falling more and more for the trapeze artist that Ako was playing, went smoothly. Each perfectly executed scene built up tension and Kanata's heart welled up with love proportionate to his character's growing feelings for Anne Wheeler.

By the time he had to let go of Ako's hand during **_Never Enough_** , he'd had to force himself to let go resulting in a bit of a delay in timing.

Kanata was on his way up to tier two when he bumped into Subaru.

"Hey, are you okay? You're kind of off today," he asked, gripping Kanata's arm.

Kanata looked over to the stage. They were still in the second verse for **_This Is Me_** but Kanata would be needed in the scene soon and he already messed up the last scene.

He also really wanted to watch Ako but that wasn't really relevant at the moment.

"I'm working on it," Kanata admitted with a sigh.

Subaru smiled softly, something like understanding in his gaze. "Good luck, Kanata," he patted Kanata's shoulder twice and then rushed down the stairs.

Kanata blinked, confused, before rushing towards the balcony of tier two just in time for the spotlight to hit him and for Ako to pointedly stare up at him with a fiercely determined look on her face.

Coming down the steps, Subaru went up to Ako, stage whispering that he'd gotten her a ticket to see the opera, a long time dream of Anne Wheeler's. Ako rushed off stage to dress up and Kanata walked back to the stage to argue with Subaru about Barnum's decision to leave to go on tour with Mahiru's character, Jenny Lind.

Yume replaced him as he dove backstage, singing her solo **_Tightrope_** whilst Barnum traveled with another woman.

When Kanata reached the changing rooms, he caught Ako on her way out dressed in her elegant opera dress, her trapeze outfit underneath. "O-Oh, hi." She waved, brushing her dress so it sat beautifully around her waist.

Kanata reached out to grip her arm. "You look great."

Ako blinked up at him and smiled faintly. "Thanks, you look dashing." She muttered, striding past him, "W-Which is to be expected since you're an idol."

Kanata laughed, going into the guys' dressing room to change into his suit.

"Saotome is really impressive, isn't she?"

Stiffening, Kanata continued putting on his costume, one ear open for the other boys from Four Star who served as extras.

"Did you see how she mastered the tightrope? Amazing," they laughed. "I wonder if I sent her something, if she'd give me the time of day-"

"Don't you have anything better to do than gossip? Like, I don't know- be onstage for the next act?" Kanata projected his voice so that it echoed threateningly.

The group of guys quieted and shuffled out of the room with faint apologies.

Kanata's hands curled into fists as simmering rage built up in his gut. He brought that rage with him as he met Ako on stage. Carlyle had asked Barnum to arrange for two tickets to the opera for himself and Anne so Kanata smoothly cut in to join Ako in the 'reception area' of the theater setup.

One of the guys who was talking about Ako in the changing rooms was playing Kanata's father.

"Have you no shame?" The girl, Shirogane Lillienne, placed a hand on her chest and gasped dramatically.

Ako, acting uncomfortable and slightly hurt, deftly turned around and fled holding her skirt so she wouldn't trip on her way off the stage.

The guy, he didn't recall his name, puffed his chest out and stared sternly at Kanata. "You must know your place," he spat.

"How dare you speak to her that way?" Kanata gritted his teeth, glaring at the boy. "If this is my place-" his fists balled up in rage, "I don't want any part of it."

Feeling sufficiently emancipated, he strode off the stage as the curtain dropped for the set change.

This was it. Their scene.

Kanata breathed in deeply, taking off his suit jacket. Ako was already out there, removing her opera dress to reveal the trapeze outfit underneath. With smooth and graceful movements, she unraveled several ropes for the stunts she'd be executing. The very sight of her took his breath away.

' _You know I want you_.' He sang, walking towards her.

Ako's face went from distressed to furious when she'd caught sight of him. She continued unraveling the rope.

 _'It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied._ ' Kanta moved forward faster, placing himself in front of Ako so they would look each other in the eye. ' _You claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me_.'

Ako walked past him, leaving him in center stage while she went to grab another rope that dangled from the ceiling. ' _But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?_ ' Kanata reached a hand out in Ako's direction.

' _What if we rewrite the stars?_ ' Rushing forward, Kanata grabbed Ako's free hand. ' _Say you were made to be mine_.' He turned her around to face him, guiding her hand to his face. ' _Nothing could keep us apart-_ ' Kanata started moving her back so they stood center stage together. ' _You'd be the one I was meant to find-_ '

' _It's up to you_.' Ako broke away, fixing the rope so it fell directly center stage. ' _And it's up to me_.' Kanata reached for her again and they spun together in a give and take tug of war for the rope. ' _No one can say what we get to be-_ ' Ako grabbed the rope and started walking away from him but Kanata pulled on the rope bringing Ako careening into his chest, her hands on his forearms.

' _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_ ' Kanata rested his forehead on hers and pushed the hair in her face back with one hand. ' _Maybe the world could be ours-_ ' Ako snagged the rope from him again, wrapping it securely around her forearm in one graceful movement.

' _Tonight_.'

Ako kicked a sandbag by her foot and the rope pulled her up to the third tier where she quickly climbed onto the ring suspended from the ceiling by - you guessed it - more rope.

' _You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you_.' She sang as she descended, sitting inside the hoop. ' _But there are mountains-_ ' She touched the ground and stepped into Kanata's personal space.

' _And there are doors that we can't walk through_.' Kanata took her hands and raised both their hands along the top of the hoop. They both nodded, ready for the complicated sequence of stunts that followed.

 _'I know you're wondering why_.' Ako swing the hoop around Kanata before sitting on it again. ' _Because we're able to be-_ ' Leaning back she held the hoop with her right hand and then fell back, her left hand extended as she hung from the circle. ' _Just you and me_.' Kanata helped her position herself, his hands on her waist as he gave her a light shove making the hoop go around until she was in front of him again. ' _Within these walls_.' Ako pulled herself upright spinning the hoop until Kanata stopped it with his arms. ' _But when we go outside_ -'

Turning so that she was upside down, Ako wrapped her legs around the juncture where the hoop met the rope. ' _You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all._ ' Kanata clung to the bottom half of the hoop as it ascended into the air, letting go and falling to the ground with a loud thump. The hoop disappeared up into the ceiling again and Ako got off, wrapping the rope around her arm to swing down from the third tier.

Kanata stared up at the darkness, waiting for her to return.

' _No one can_ -'

' _Rewrite the stars,_ ' Ako descended, looping around once. ' _How can you say you'll be mine_ -'

Changing the trajectory, Ako rammed right into him and Kanata curled his body around her as they rolled across the stage. ' _Everything keeps us apart-_ ' Ako managed to keep singing as they rolled.

Coming to a stop, Ako sat on his lap, leaning down to cup his face in her free hand, her other hand still wrapped around the rope. He couldn't help but think that the stage lights haloing her fiery orange hair made her look angelic. ' _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_ -'

' _It's not up to you.'_ Pulling on the rope, Ako ascended to the air again. _'It's not up to me-_ ' Almost missing the rope, Kanata frantically grabbed it in time for it to pull him to his feet.

' _When everyone tells us what we can be_.' Above him, Ako managed to position herself so she hung upside down on the rope doing several poses that looked even more terrifying when she didn't have a harness.

Wrapping the rope around her waist, she let herself fall aided by the rope. ' _How can we rewrite the stars?_ ' Kanata caught her in his arms, setting her down. ' _Say that the world can be ours_.' He pulled her towards him in an embrace before turning her around and stealing the rope from her, wrapping it around his forearm. ' _Tonight_.'

' _All I want is to fly-_ ' Kanata slung an arm around Ako's waist and held tight onto the rope as they shot into the air together with only Kanata keeping her from falling to the ground. ' _With you_.'

Kanata took a deep breath. This was the tricky part and he had to be careful to catch Ako or else he'd never forgive himself.

 _'All I want is to fall-_ ' He let go of her waist and caught her by the arm as she fell. ' _With you_.' Ako's sudden fall dragged both of them back down to the ground, Kanata still gripping tightly to the rope. ' _So just give me all of you_.' Ako reached up to cup his face with one hand again, another rope coming down from the ceiling in time for Ako to grab it.

' _It feels impossible_!' Ako sang, running as far away from the center in one direction while Kanata ran the opposite direction.

' _It's not impossible_ ,' Kanata answered.

 _'Is it impossible?_ ' Ako jumped, letting the momentum swing her back to the center, Kanata doing the same from his end.

They met in the center, arms locking together and spinning. ' _Say that it's possible._ '

The crowd started cheering, a standing ovation as Kanata stepped onto the ground and swinging Ako away so she circled the stage in a wide arc.

' _How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find_.' Kanata rushed up the stairs to the second tier, swinging a leg over the railings and dangling over the edge. ' _It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be_.' He eyed Ako as she circled, steeling himself. ' _Why don't we rewrite the stars?_ ' Kanata jumped, his eyes and Ako's meeting as his hand found the rope and the other wound itself around Ako's waist.

The crowd started cheering louder, their screams shaking the auditorium. But, Kanata and Ako just stared at each other smiling from pure elation.

They both laughed, foreheads touching. ' _Changing the world to be ours_.' They landed at the center, still holding each other.

The way Ako's face contorted from glee to regret made the tingling feeling in Kanata's gut return. He wanted to push her hair out of her face again, to kiss her forehead and tell her it was fine. That she'd never have to worry about him leaving because if she was his he'd gladly shout it from the rooftops and to each news station and every journalist and M4 fan. He'd gladly tell anyone that he was head over heels in love with Saotome Ako.

' _You know I want you_ -' Ako rubbed a hand down Kanata's forearm sending shivers down Kanata's arm. ' _It's not a secret I try to hide_.' She smiled sadly.

"Saotome-" He started to say, realizing belatedly that he's never said her name before. Not like this. He wonders if it's weird to call her Ako. What would it feel like to say her name? For her to call him Kanata? He wants to hear her say his name.

' _But I can't have you_.' Her hands dropped away from him completely and Kanata craved the touch. ' _We're bound to break and my hands_ …' She looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. ' _Are tied_.'

Kanata forgot the script, the audience, and the entire musical. What was clear in that moment was one thing.

"I love you."

 **[ Ako ]**

Ako was freaking out. She had no idea what to do. Here she was on stage, just completing her complex routine scene with Kanata, when he jumps off script to say that he loved her, and she had no idea what to do.

And it could have been an ad-lib he decided to add into the script, but oh no. Staring into his beautiful eyes that were for once glasses-free on his beautiful face, Ako knew he was being genuine true.

Ako was so delighted; but in the moment, didn't know how to respond.

The whole audience was silently staring at the two of them, waiting for a reaction.

Something caught Ako's gaze from behind Kanata and she turned to see Yume frantically waving her arms. She suddenly realized that she had been staring at Kanata for too long in the scene, and they had to keep moving.

Ako cleared her throat and stepped away, loud shouts of annoyance at the action coming from the crowd.

She rolled her eyes to herself, away from the audience. As if. Even if she did say something, it would be as Saotome Ako, because she doubted that Anne Wheeler was ready to confess at this scene anyways.

She turned around, letting her gaze sweep over Kanata as she made her way to exit the stage to end the scene. She almost stopped at his expression. It was anticipating, and now, disappointed. Was he expecting her to reply? On stage? Really now, Kanata.

In a brisk change, the scenes continued. Subaru's character returns home from his travels with Mahiru's character, but then disaster strikes the characters. A fire engulfs the circus, and while trying to make sure that everyone is alright, Kanata's character rushes in, thinking that Ako's character was still inside when she wasn't. It was a mistake for him since Ako's character wasn't even inside when it caught fire (a fact that Kanata always thought was stupid), and he got badly injured, causing him to be sent to the hospital after Subaru's character goes and rescues him.

Then, all the circus characters were crowded in the hospital room with Kanata's lifeless form. When they left, Ako was allowed to mourn him in peace, singing _**Rewrite the Stars**_ softly to him, crying silently with it.

The next scene was Subaru's character in a bar, drinking his sorrows away, as Yume's character as his wife took their children back to her parents home as rumors of him being in an affair with Mahiru's character rose out. The members of the circus arrive to comfort him and tell him to get his act together, for the circus and for his family. And he does, a song erupting for the characters as he regains his family and determination for the circus to live on.

The next scene was Kanata's character waking up, with only Ako there with him.

Kanata twitched, waking up.

Ako took his hand, staring at his face worriedly.

"Hey…" Kanata spoke, as he blinked his eyes open.

"Hey," Ako replied immediately, watching his eyes slowly clear up.

"What happened?"

Ako scowled, shoving his shoulder lightly, "You ran into the fire, that's what happened! Why would you do that?"

Kanata blinked at her in confusion, "I thought you were in there."

Despite it being an act, Ako felt her heart warm. The words were so genuine that for a moment Ako thought it was real. She eased into her seat, her hand still with Kanata's. "Well I wasn't. Barnum had to pull you out."

Kanata lifted his free hand to rub his face, wincing slightly. "What's happened since?"

"Barnum's wife left him because of the rumors with Jenny, and he… went down in the bar," Ako explained. "But we all went to talk with him, and he should be better now." She looked away, her hand tightening around Kanata's, "But then building… burnt down. It's ruined."

Kanata took a sharp breath in.

Ako glanced over at him, where he was beginning to feign sleepiness. After all, he had just woken up from an accident.

The moments of silence in this scene gave her a chance to think. Kanata had already gone off script once, what would another time do for them?

He raised a hand to cup her face, and Ako leaned closer to let him do it. "It's gonna… be okay…"

Ako smiled sadly, nodding in his hand, "I know."

Ako's heart thudded loudly in her chest. The blood was rushing through her body and she breathed in shakily as Kanata finally faked sleep.

The curtain was already beginning to fall from the top of the stage to signal a scene change.

Taking his hand in both of hers, Ako closed her eyes, uttering, "I love you, too."

And then the lights blacked out on the scene as the curtain finished their decent. The audience behind the curtain roared with chatter. The backstage dim lights turned on so the crew could see to work on the next setting, but Ako could only focus on Kanata's gaze. He had snapped his eyes open the moment the lights went out.

He had no words, and nor did she. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Ako felt so warm, despite her heart rushing in her chest.

But the moment ended as crew members pulled the two apart to prepare for the final scenes.

Ako casted a look back at Kanata as he did the same, and they shared a smile as they moved in opposite directions.

The rest of the play was happy. Subaru's and Yume's characters made up, and then the whole group of the circus members gathered in front of the destroyed rubble of their building and discussed what they would do next. They decided to get a spot near the water of the city, and buying a huge striped tent to continue their show in.

The play ended with a song as the circus members put on their first show in the new circus. The curtain dropped for the final time and the audience cheered greatly.

Ako felt her heart pumping excitedly as she quickly got down from her trapeze and rushed to the changing room to get dressed in her S4 uniform for the cast and crew bow.

She joined Yume and Mahiru on the side of the stage, sharing a smile at them, as they waited for Laura to introduce them in.

"Kira Kanata as Phillip Carlyle! Saotome Ako as Anne Wheeler!" Laura called out the names, and Ako ran out, waving at the audience happily as she joined the group gathered in the front already.

Ako felt her face warm slightly as Kanata glanced at her grabbing her hand like they were doing with each other. She gazed at him for a moment, his regular white rimmed glasses returned to his still handsome face.

Nozomu came up on Ako's free side, taking her hand gently. She sent him a smile as more of the characters lined up beside him.

"Thank you to everyone for coming out to see our wonderful performance!" Laura called out. "Let's have it for our full cast and crew!"

Taking that as the cue, the whole line up bowed deeply at the audience, clapping and cheers rising loudly from them.

Ako breathed deeply, smiling so much her cheeks were beginning to feel numb.

But then suddenly Kanata's hand tugged her hard, causing her to lose the grip she had with Nozomu and bump into him. She looked up just in time for their lips to meet.

Screams and cheers erupted from all around her, but all Ako could think of was the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut against him, one of their hands interlocked and one of hers on his chest and his around her waist.

He pulled away too soon, the sounds around them a blur, with a smirk and pink cheeks.

Ako's own face was bright red, and she frowned weakly, "I wasn't ready, you jerk." She fisted his shirt and tugged him closer, bringing them in on another kiss.

She pulled away quickly, glancing to the side only to see everyone watching them. Face burning bright, Ako quickly turned and hid her face in Kanata's jacket.

He laughed at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Why are you laughing? This is all your fault," Ako mumbled up at him, taking in the warmth from him.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You're not," Ako said, "I'm not." She finally pulled away to look up at him, his rosy cheeks wide like her own.

"Okay," he laughed again.

Ako pulled herself away, but not too far, and they shifted their position so she was still hugging Kanata and his arm was around her shoulders. She looked up at her friends; Yume, Mahiru, Koharu, and Laura, who were all smiling at her. Ako smiled back, then reached out to grab Kanata's hand again.

Laura smirked, then turned back to the crowd, "Congratulations to everyone in our show, but especially these two lovebirds!"

 **THE END**


End file.
